


RWBY Collection

by DistinctStoryteller



Category: RWBY
Genre: Random Drabbles, to help me get back into writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistinctStoryteller/pseuds/DistinctStoryteller
Summary: From Zwei's cuteness to Weiss' hardships to Yang failing to eat a bologna sandwich, RWBY Collection has them all. Will be updated at random, chapters will be around 500 words.This is my first attempt at writing in a long while and due to a lack of knowledge at worldbuilding, existing characters are best. RWBY has memorable characters and the Beacon arc was too short, so it's time for that to be expanded upon. If you have a critique, make sure it's constructive, all appreciated. Enjoy reading!





	1. Zwei's Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> Zwei's cuteness causes some annoyance.

"Oh my gosh, is that a little wolf?" exclaimed Nora as she crowded around the small dog which then tilted its head and looked at the ginger.

"Nora, I'm sure -" Ren was interrupted with a loud shouting noise from Nora. He moved back and watched the girl fondle the dog.

"So why are they here again?" said Weiss, looking towards the room's centre, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Ruby's ruffled cape fluttered as she walked forward to the centre and spoke, "As team leader, it's best to show our partner team the newest member of RWBY!"

"Are we really keeping that thing?" Blake responded from the shadowy corner, book in hand.

"Why wouldn't you? It's so cute!" the energetic hammer wielder yelled out the last part.

Jaune and Pyrrha were kept in silence in the back of the room, Pyrrha looked at the dog with caution and the blond followed her lead. Yang was hanging off the side of her bedpost, admiring the various reactions of her friends with a large present smirk.

Pyrrha kept her hands together and approached it, one of her fingers moved towards the dog as it just sniffed it and licked it a bit. 

"Well, it certainly is cute," the warrior awkwardly replied as she pulled away her wet finger.

"Cute, it's the best thing in existence. I want one, where'd you get it?" hyperactively returned Nora.

Yang leapt off her bedpost and gave off a hardy laugh, "Oh Zwei? He's our father's dog that he just sent here for us to watch over."

"And if I do say so myself, you're doing a terrible job," Weiss bluntly put it.

"Aw come on, it's not so bad, isn't that right Zwei?" Ruby said with her head a few inches away from the grey dog's face.

The ice queen rolled her eyes, "He's fine but you're not the one who had to be woken up two hours before usual just to feed him."

"Uh so, was this all?" Jaune fumbled to say from the back.

"Yep, now we need a new name for the team," exclaimed the leader.

"I know, I know, how about ZRWBY?" Nora raised her hands before putting them behind her head and lounging on a chair as a sign of victory.

"What does the Z stand for?" asked Ren.

"Well we could figure that out later," the girl said.

"It has to stand for something," Blake said while temporarily lifting her eyes away from the book.

Weiss groaned over the obnoxiousness of everyone, "Team meeting concluded."


	2. The Path to Weissolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss' hardships poetically come to light.

The heiress stood on the circular pavement with her family's eerie darkened estate in the background. She rose her clenched sword and skirted back her left foot. Behind her was erected an arc of ice, the one object set to be protected - not even herself.

Across the icy wind rose a shadow. A reloading sound could be heard, fire came out not too long later. The summoned beast vanished back into the shadows as a means of surviving, an all too familiar sentiment.

She performed half a spin releasing another wave of fire, slicing and pulverising the beasts in front of her. She thought she heard a voice - perhaps imagining it - in desperation she readjusted her position, there'd be no criticism this time.

Another creature of Grimm lunged itself her way, she almost perfectly dodged using her glyphs to catch herself. A vacuum of air pushed back the beast, her stabs finished it shortly after.

Like problems after an arrangement gone wrong, the beasts kept coming. She focused on what was in view, stabs accompanied by blasts of elements sliced and diced through the soulless beasts, no pity to be felt.

In the silence she heard a noise, a wrong one. A monster had begun tearing down the arc. She focused too much on one thing, one goal, one arrangement, one means of surviving. It hadn't been the first time nor did it seem to be the last.

A blast was launched towards it, the beast fell evenly in between the sides of the blast. Two sides surrounded the beast, one side of the arc was larger are more supported, the other was smaller but more unique. The unique side caught her eye, it was like a hidden passion whereas the other one reminded her of the appropriate and traditional way, one chosen by their parent for a child.

Much like what occurred in her life, the beast would not go away. It started to destroy her sanctuary, her arc, her outlet - and she couldn't make it go away. Even the icy creature's antithesis of fire would not damage it.

What fuels a man is not a desire to destroy buy rather to help by any means necessary. She recalled those words, words from him. At least this "man" would go away, the "beast" who keeps her in a patriarchal prison would not.

The beast graced itself into the shadows. She used to do the same back when the more supported and traditional side was her calling. Her eyes narrowed, trying to best the creature like she'd always attempt whether made of ice or in a suit and tie.

The beast dodged the attack as if taunting her by saying too slow under the guise of help. No longer would she fear something that seems greater, seeming and being are merely distant relatives. She sneaked behind it, stabbing the creature. One beast was destroyed but she now had a larger challenge, though this time the more unique route called to her.

"Done, only one scratch on the arc this time, you're improving but still not there," the older woman in front of her said.

"I know, I'll do it next time," she said a bit dazed, she was preparing exactly what she'd tell him later on.


	3. Bologna Burns

The radiant yellow hair was the first thing to stick out in the room. Other than that it was a normal dormitory, bunk beds which barely looked secure, some clothing articles scattered, a small kitchenette to accompany it all. It was that kitchenette that pertained to a certain fire wielder. 

Her hair glowed behind her as she opened the fridge and felt its coolness grace her face. Lilac eyes peered into it, reaching inwards and grabbing the package of bologna. If her hand were a person, it would’ve thanked her for being allowed to escape the fridge. With that, she shut it behind her and focused on the task at hand. 

In front of her, there were two slices of white bread with the newly grabbed package along side it. Her hands latched themselves on top of the plastic, she pulled them in opposite directions, her goal being to open the packaging. It slipped away from her, slapping down onto the floor.

“Alright little bologna, if you would just open up for me,” she said as she retrieved it. 

She threw it into the air, slamming it onto the table before it could complete its descending. A smug grin appeared on her face, thinking she had bested the package, little did she know how wrong she was. Her fingers picked at it again, unable to make any more progress than she had previously. Now the package was going to get it.

Rustling was heard in the cabinets, doors flew open quickly and closed just as fast. All stopped once a pair of silver destroyers fell into the girl’s possession, she stepped forwards with the same grin and watched as the bologna was about to meet its demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please review and critique respectfully.


	4. Truthfully Put

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda advises Jaune.

Jaune didn't know why he was walking out so late. Perhaps he just needed to take a break after Pyrrha's training, possibly that or he had some thoughts to get out. It's been 4 months since he was admitted into the academy, other than the training he's been receiving he had no clue as to how to improve. It was now or never to find a way, after all so late at night the hallways were empty, he had plenty of peace and quiet.

So he thought until his first thoughts were disturbed by the sound of high heels elegantly making contact with the floor. It sounded like a book kept being closed over and over again. For all his issues fighting, his self-awareness kicked in and he looked around to see none other than Ms. Goodwitch herself. She carried her riding crop in hand and the curl on the left side of her hair waved in the air.

She was the first to break the silence with her usual stern tone, "Mr. Arc, why are you out so late?"

Her words cut through him, it was as if she could see her way to his core and bring him to a state of incompetence. He remembered her disapproving look back at initiation like she knew he wasn't supposed to be there with forged transcripts covering it up.

He scratched the back of his head and awkwardly replied, "I was just clearing up some thoughts."

She glared at him, "What might those thoughts be?"

"Uh, they were team issues. Stuff like," he paused fumbling for an excuse, "Nora not hitting hard enough and Ren's slow reaction time."

He looked at her roll her eyes, not trying to hide it, "Mr Arc., we don't raise liars. Ms. Valkyrie is among the strongest first year students and Mr. Ren has an average reaction time."

He was cornered pushing him to tell the truth, "These thoughts are more personal."

She was able to see right through him, "Is it your less than average performance?"

He groaned, "I know it's less than average but I've been trying."

"Sometimes trying isn't enough, applying is what makes all worth the effort," Ms. Goodwitch advised.

Jaune shook like a cool breeze just blew through the hallway. Had all his effort really been worthless? Was he focusing on trying too much and not applying it enough? His teammates were fine with his effort, Pyrrha was supportive, Nora was always offering new ideas, Ren was Ren.

"That's not to institute that your effort has been pointless, despite your subpar," she took a breath after emphasising the last word, "performance, you have improved some of the most of the students in your grade. Even though your academic standings are less than ideal still."

"I know but I still manage to fall behind. It just seems I'm inferior, everyone else has cool weapons and whatnot. My team tells me not to worry but then they just end up doing all the work," he let out.

"There are ways around the weapon predicament, though that is not what you're referring to, is it?"

He shook his head and the co-headmistress continued, "Perhaps you have a future in this industry if you continue the effort. You come from a long lineage of hunters, aura is largely inherited, besides," she took a deep breath, "no matter how much I question his judgment, Professor Ozpin does know what he's doing."

With that she walked off, leaving Jaune with advice attempted to be covered up, if she believed in him perhaps there was hope for him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I have 7 more chapters planned, stay tuned for Ruby's chapter. 
> 
> Remember to review and follow.


	5. Letters to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby writes to her unmentioned friends at Signal.

The girl picked up the pencil next to her. She held it in hand, not daring to put it onto the lined paper, unsure of what to write. She knew her objective but she didn’t know what to say. She clicked it subconsciously in hopes of buying time to figure out what to write.

“Dear Emilia and Morti, it’s been…” No, no, no, that wasn’t right, she turned the writing device over and erased the line.

Her normally impulsive mind went blank, what was she to write? Of course they knew she got accepted into Beacon. As much as she’d love to write them like she normally talked, it just wasn’t feasible. So much changed between the large academy that rested around her and the small homey school at which her uncle taught.

She went through a list of potential possibilities at a quickened pace. There was the initiation process, also her newfound team, and even some of the smaller things like the cafeteria’s expanded variety. But all of them didn’t seem good enough, though they were her friends, so it wouldn't matter as long as she was writing them. So she told herself.

That was right, it wouldn’t matter, they were her friends. Optimistic thoughts that went through her head were soon reflected on the paper. Her hand ached as she pressed hard onto the paper with her sketchy handwriting. She dotted some i’s, curled a few g’s, and so on.

She looked over her work with a slight smile planted on her face.

Dear Emilia and Morti,

Well I’ve made myself home here at Beacon. It’s been a hard transition though I’m sure everything will be fine because I have my friends. There’s my sister Yang, the mysterious girl in black named Blake, and my kind of friend, otherwise known as Weiss. Then there’s Jaune from team JNPR.

Together we form team RWBY which is pronounced like my name. Now that I think about it that can cause some confusion further down the line. I hope everything’s going well at Signal, you guys could be here joining me in just two years. It’d be weird being the more knowledgeable one for once, here we have to study, taking notes is a big adjustment. I know Morti wouldn’t have a problem with that though.

She smiled as she reflected back on her bookworm friend, always carrying some Grimm guide and using her blades as bookmarks.

I had a bit of trouble with Weiss, but don’t worry, we sort of managed to solve it. She promised to be the best teammate she could be, I’m not sure how that’ll work, but it’ll have to. Just watch the Vytal Festival, they’ll all be fearing team RWBY!

It’s taken a while to get used to everyone, did you know they have locker inspections here? I miss the more private part of Signal but like the grandness of Beacon. I just wish I could have the best of both worlds. I have to stop writing now but take care and I promise to reply soon.

Make sure to write back,  
Ruby Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to give constructive criticism and keep reading.


	6. Bowing to Ideals

“Are you sure there’s nothing else you want to tell me?” the silver haired man asked from the comfort of his desk.

The golden eyes of the girl narrowed, in response, “I’m sure.”

As if time itself stopped, the two stared into the eyes of one another for a brief moment. Blake tightened her bow from behind, Ozpin looked at her curiously and a question popped out.

She replied with a sigh, “I wear it because of fear, who knows what people like Cardin will do if I’m found out.”

He gripped the handle of his mug, inspecting the black ribbon placed on her head. It blended in well with her hair, almost able to be missed entirely. Upon closer inspection, one could see that the bow did not just cover her head but also a secret.

“I see, well Ms. Belladonna, do you lack faith in this school’s faculty?” his monotonous question earned a stare from her.

Her eyes widened, she held her hands up as if being accused, “Of course not, it’s just certain people…”

He paused her before being able to continue, “Yes, the abuse still exists. But ask yourself, how is hiding yourself helping your cause?”

She was in desperation as the words came out of her mouth, “I, it’s been a difficult life. Faunus have been taunted their entire lives, it’s unfair.”

He stood up and grabbed his cane while walking it produced clit clat sounds. He took a deep breath, “Why do you feel the need to lie?”

“Professor Ozpin, I’m telling the truth,” she said with a bit of force and emotion in her words.

She yet again tightened her bow, concealing herself further in a basket of falsehoods. He watched her actions, already knowing what she was going to do next. He prepared himself for her to rest her case.

To his surprise, she stayed silent and continued observing him. He decided to politely rest his own, “Ms. Belladonna, you are an excellent student who is many things. Oppressed is not one of them, you grew up in a large home on an island with all faunus.”

“Professor Ozpin,” she respectfully continued, “that’s where I was born but I wasn’t there most of the time. I was out doing other things.”

“I understand it is getting late,” the tower’s ticking noise was heard as he kept on, “remember to make it to class tomorrow. Thank you for your time.”

She got up to leave and heard one last thing, “Oh yes, remember to reflect on my words. Why do you need to hide herself?”

She left the room with a slightly loosened bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to critique, thanks for reading.


	7. Succumbing to Comparisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang may have just put together she has more in common with Coco than she initially realised.

Her feet marched forth. Her slugged shoulders and partially - but not too much - slouched back held her weight. The corner's shadows were threatened by her radiant presence. A wide smile showcased the shining pearls that were her teeth.

The teeth of the blonde fit in well with the room, though not as well as the nearby fashionista not even breaking a sweat. Her bootwork, stylishly kicking down a robot, made Yang's look sloppy. 

Without sparing a second thought, Yang looked at her, unknowingly equally allowing the girl to do the same. Yang's narrowed eyes got the attention of her straightened eyes.

A smirk came from her direction, "You here for some training after the breach too?"

Yang responded to Coco, "You bet!"

Coco turned around, thudding the last robot to the ground. She took a quick moment to observe Yang and her weapons. Ember Cecilia, both parts stayed put on her wrists. 

"How much damage can those do?" asked the confident girl, pointing to the yellow gauntlets.

"Enough," the blonde said, slinging and locking her hands behind her head.

"Enough to beat a hoard of Grimm without help?" questioned Coco.

"Heck yeah!" said the blonde, continuing to smile.

"Earlier says otherwise," Coco said as she readjusted her position to the side.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yang said carefree.

"It's just you said enough but based on earlier it wasn't," Coco pointed out.

With some irritation, Yang asked, "Why does it matter?"

"It matters enough," she smirked before waving goodbye.

"By the way, the robot simulation is about to restart," she added before departing.

Yang's present mind didn't even decide whether or not to do the simulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Leave likes and reviews, thank you all for reading!


End file.
